Roll the Camera
Information in preparation. Roll the Camera is the eleventh episode of Rolie Polie Olie. The premiere episode took place on Sunday 1 November 1998. Plot Olie makes a video of his family. Summary Mr Polie is busy Olie watches him. He plays the box on the table. Olie says he's watching mr polie he has to tell everyone at school about him and the rest of his whole family he don't know what to say Olie borrows that camera.then he asks does it work.mr polie says let's find out. Olie makes a video of himself and he shows the house where his family lives. Then he shows the treehouse then spot then he notice spot isn't anywhere by any change then suddenly spot appears and licks him and the camera. At the kitchen Olie bumps into something but then he mistakes that Zowie is mrs polie. Zowie is helping her mom make cookies. She says Olie Olie Olie. Olie says he is making a movie.Mrs polie says their tummy tickling tasty. Zowie puts so much flour in the bowl then she says oh big. Then mrs polie runs with it and puts it in the fridge then it got bigger and explode.mrs polie is cover in cookie mix. Olie got to do his whole entire family.then Zowie says tum tick tasty. Outside Olie does a video of Pappy and then his teeth pops out and nibbles all the cookies pappy chases after them. Suddenly spot appears and chases after them too. Then Spot has pappy's teeth. In the garage Olie makes a video of his dad. he's preparing the vacuum cleaner into a super power vacuum cleaner.then it goes willy nilly.and mr polie's glasses fell off and Olie chases him with the camera then he goes outside and mr polie crashes through the hedges.and Olie says this is the best dad. That night everyone except Olie is having supper. Mr polie has a bandaid on him from the accident from the vacuum cleaner. Olie tells everyone to come watch the movie that he makes. So they watch the movie that Olie makes and funny things. Olie says yes siree bob that's my family. Then the episode ends. Production 'Olie' My name's Olie howdy and this is the house where my family lives. It's me again that's my treehouse. 'Spot' There's Spot he's my dog spot does lots of new tricks and sometimes he doesn't. (notices spot is gone) spot where are you (spots jumps on him) stop it spot stop it (spot licks the camera). 'Zowie and Mom' Oops sorry.that's my mom oops that's my mom that's my little sister Zoe she likes to help mom make cookies.Olie olie olie.shh Zoe I'm making a movie. My mom is great she plays the drums and she makes the best cookies ever.oh everyone says there tummy ticking tasty.oh big.oh you put in too much(runs with it)sweet rolling donuts(she puts it in the fridge) oh. (talking muffled). 'Pappy' That's my Pappy. howdy partners.his teeth are always popping out (pappy's teeth pop right out of his mouth) whoa.oh not again.there they go. (pappy chase after his teeth) and there goes pappy he's the oldest person I know.he's more fun then a lot of kids I know.and there's spot again.spot stop my teeth.pappy's a lot faster than a lot of kids I know too.(spot has pappy's teeth). 'Dad' And this is my dad. My dad is a inventor kinda he can fix anything even the things he makes.what I'm doing here is adjusting a regular vacuum cleaner into a super power vacuum cleaner well you see that sprungy thing here (the vacuum cleaner turns on and goes wild) that's not suppose to do that.wow neat.you can stop the camera Olie (his glasses fall out) whoa.ride'em dad.okie dokey Olie.whoa (Olie chases dad with the camera on) whoa.whoa.whoa.whoa.whoa (olie goes outside) whoa (Olie's dad crashes through the hedges). Characters *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Polina Polie (Olie's Mom) *Percy Polie (Olie's Dad) *Pappy *Frotey *Lampy (tall) *Sofert *Treehousey *Spot *Housey *Spots doggy beddy *Clocky (kitchen) *Bbq *Tree *Treehousey *Toasty *Vacuum cleaner *Spots doggy beddy *Camera *Telebim *Trivia: *Billy Bevel doesn't appear in this episode. Gallery The camera is spinning.jpg|The camera getting dropped to the ground along with Olie Spot with jaw.jpg|Spot with Pappy's teeth Dirty Polina once again.jpg| Mrs. Polie after the cookie mix explodes Fragment of black and white film (x2).jpg|Fragment of black and white film (x2) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fifth episodes Category:Camera themed episodes Category:R Category:1998 Category:Episodes of the Meet Rolie Polie Olie marathon Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Season 1 Episodes